


Peacaí de Chnámh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Stargazing, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Níl na réaltaí anseo mar an gcéanna.
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Peacaí de Chnámh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pullover These Sins of Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505319) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Cailleann Lucy í féin agus a hoícheanta sa réimse mór pointí geala solais nach bhfuil, fiú amháin ar a gcuid is án agus is díogarnach, geal go leor, ní fiú amháin i soiléire cogaidh-dorcha tuath Shasana.

Ní hiad seo a réaltaí, nó a tír, nó a corp, nó a baile, is cuma cá fhad a chaitheann sí.

Bobáil sí trína deora, agus coinníonn sí ag breathnú suas.


End file.
